L'ombre du passé
by Lilou0803
Summary: Crossover entre Sherlock Holmes de Guy Ritchie opus 1 & 2 et Young Sherlock Holmes -Le secret de la pyramide- de Steven Spielberg 1985. Lorsque les ombres du passé influent sur le présent...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers :  
***L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
*Lord Blakwood appartient au film « Sherlock Holmes » de Guy Ritchie  
*Elisabeth appartient au film « Young Sherlock Holmes » ( »le secret de la pyramide ») de Steven Spielberg

**N/A :** Il est évident que pour ce chapitre, même si j'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour que ce ne soit pas trop obscur, il vaut mieux avoir vu les films

* * *

L'histoire commence après l'affrontement final entre Holmes et Lord Blackwood, sur le pont en construction… Travelling arrière sur un homme pendu au-dessus de la Tamise. Noir.

**L'ombre du passé - Chapitre 1  
**

(Récit du Dr Watson)

**- Première partie -**

**x  
**

Mary nous attendait à Baker Street, ainsi que nous en étions convenus. Holmes s'était muré dans un mutisme de mauvais aloi, et c'est tout juste s'il parut remarquer sa présence, la saluant vaguement d'un simple hochement de la tête.  
Lorsqu'il m'avait rejoint, après son ultime affrontement avec Blackwood, il était seul. Il n'avait fait aucune mention de Miss Adler dans son compte-rendu à Lestrade, et je ne lui avais posé aucune question, je le connaissais assez pour deviner à sa physionomie qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter la moindre allusion à ce sujet sensible. Cette fois-ci cependant, compte-tenu de l'aventure que nous avions partagée, j'avais osé espérer un autre dénouement.  
A peine entré, il attrapa, sur le manteau de la cheminée, une de ses pipes et la babouche dans laquelle il gardait son tabac, ouvrit un tiroir pour prendre l'étui de maroquin que ne lui avait plus vu sortir depuis quelques temps et un petit flacon dans un coffret métallique, se saisit au passage de son violon et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je secouai tristement la tête, et me laissai tomber lourdement dans mon fauteuil. Le contact des mains de Mary, se posant sur mes épaules, me fit tressaillir.

— Est-ce que tu préfères rester seul?

— Non! Oh, Seigneur, non… Viens, allons ailleurs. Je ne peux plus supporter de le voir, ou même simplement de l'imaginer, faire ça.

Je ne sais ce que je pensais pouvoir fuir en l'entraînant dans le plus proche salon de thé. La vision de Holmes allongé sur son lit, les pupilles dilatées et le regard vitreux me poursuivrait où que je me réfugie, je le savais.  
Je dus rester un long moment immobile, la tête dans les mains, lorsque je levai les yeux vers Mary, ma vue était un peu brouillée. Je savais que le moment était venu de lui parler, non seulement pour dissiper tout malentendu entre nous, mais aussi pour tenter d'y voir plus clair en moi-même.  
Tout avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt, dans une chambre d'hôpital.

xxx xxx xxx

— _Aucune fracture, quelques éclats de bois et de briques heureusement assez peu profonds dans la partie supérieure du corps, et des contusions occasionnées par la chute et le choc. Vous avez eu de la chance, le souffle de l'explosion a détruit l'abattoir et les entrepôts et une palissade s'est en partie abattue sur vous. Elle a fait office de bouclier, c'est cela qui vous a sauvé la vie. Vous pourrez sortir dans quelques heures… Oh! et vous avez une visite._

_Le chirurgien s'était effacé pour laisser entrer un petit homme en chapeau melon._

— _Bonjour Watson, mes hommages, Mademoiselle. Heureux de vous voir en aussi bon état, docteur. Je n'en dirais pas autant des docks de la Tamise après votre passage à vous et à votre ami, depuis quelques jours._

— _Eh bien, je dirais que pour un revenant, Blackwood a des façons très… matérielles de se manifester, depuis sa sortie du tombeau._

— _Hummm! Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous effectuiez un contrôle sanitaire dans ces abattoirs, qui en outre appartenaient à notre ressuscité. Je ne sais pas que que Holmes a débusqué, mais Lord Coward en personne a jugé bon de lancer un mandat d'arrêt contre lui. Je ne suis pas aussi bête que vous le croyez, et même si je ne calcule pas aussi vite que ce diable d'homme, je sais tout de même additionner un plus un. Votre ami a disparu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans la tête, mais cette fois, il se heurte à très forte partie, et s'il s'obstine à faire cavalier seul, il ne me sera plus possible de le couvrir. Je ne pourrai pas retenir les rênes très longtemps, contre de si hauts personnages. _

— _Merci Lestrade, vous êtes un chic type, mais je vous assure que je ne sais absolument pas où peut être Holmes en ce moment._

— _Comme vous voudrez, Watson, Mais réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, maintenant. Portez-vous bien. Au revoir Miss Morstan._

_L'inspecteur sorti, Mary, qui s'était retirée dans un coin pour nous laisser en tête à tête, revint s'asseoir à côté de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne. Elle m'avait raconté, un peu plus tôt, la visite nocturne de Holmes déguisé en médecin, et malgré les griefs qu'elle conservait à son égard depuis notre soirée gâchée au Royal, elle avait été extrêmement touchée par son air inquiet et bouleversé, ainsi que par la culpabilité exacerbée dont il faisait montre._

— _Cet homme tient à toi plus que tout au monde, John! Maintenant je comprends mieux son ressentiment envers moi. Je ne suis pas une oie blanche, s'il existe entre vous…_

— _Mary! Comment peux-tu penser… Les liens qui nous unissent sont certes…. Mais pas… Oh et puis zut! Je suppose que je ferais mieux de tout te raconter, mais pas maintenant, le temps presse. Nous devons retrouver Holmes avant la police. Aide-moi, veux-tu? _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, nous hélions un fiacre et nous faisions conduire à Baker Street. Je n'avais pas menti à Lestrade, je ne savais pas au juste où se cachait Holmes, bien que j'eusse deux ou trois petites idées sur la question. Il fallait que je change de vêtements, et je devais vérifier s'il ne m'avait pas laissé un message. Par bonheur, Mrs Hudson était sortie, et nous n'eûmes pas à subir ses questions.__  
__Une surprise nous attendait dans le salon. A notre entrée, la jeune femme se leva vivement du fauteuil où elle était assise._

— _Docteur Watson! Enfin, vous voilà… Grâce au ciel vous allez bien!_

— _Miss Adler… mais que… comment…_

— _Je suis absolument désolée d'avoir forcé votre porte, mais je suis inquiète pour Sherlock. J'espérais le trouver ici, mais… Regardez!_

_L'avis de recherche occupait la majeure partie de la première page du journal qu'elle déplia devant moi._

— _Lestrade m'avait mis au courant, mais je ne pensais pas que cela aurait pris si vite autant d'ampleur. Je dois absolument le trouver le plus vite possible. Veuillez m'excuser une minute mesdames._

_Je passai dans ma chambre. Mon attention fut aussitôt attirée par un bocal cylindrique recouvert d'une loupe, posé sur le dessus de ma commode, et je souris en me remémorant la tête de Holmes lorsque j'avais libéré les mouches qu'il avait mis des heures à capturer pour son expérience. Maintenant, je savais où le trouver.__  
__Echanger mes vêtements crasseux et déchirés contre une tenue correcte ne me prit que quelques minutes, et lorsque je revins dans le salon, les deux jeunes femmes avaient fait connaissance et semblaient très bien s'entendre… En tout cas pour exiger avec un bel ensemble de m'accompagner._

— _Il n'en est pas question! Quelqu'un doit rester ici, au cas où je me tromperais. Si Holmes repasse par ici, il doit immédiatement savoir ce qu'il en est, et où je suis allé. Mary, je t'en prie, je ne voudrais pas que tu le prennes mal, mais en cas de besoin, je pense que Miss Adler…_

— _…Serait parfaitement capable de vous seconder._

_Termina l'intéressée en exhibant un pistolet qui n'avait rien de féminin et dont elle n'avait nullement l'air d'ignorer le maniement. Avec un sourire un peu forcé, Mary s'avoua vaincue. Je glissai ma propre arme dans ma poche et nous nous mîmes en route._

xxx_  
_

_La « sortie de secours » où Holmes nous avait poussés faisait correspondre le refuge avec la maison d'à côté, d'où nous sortîmes tranquillement par la porte de derrière. Après avoir pris connaissance de ses instructions, je m'occupai du bateau, pendant qu'Irène retournait à Baker Street, où elle avait laissé ses valises en rentrant de la gare, pour se changer et prendre des vêtements pour Sherlock.__  
__Le plan de mon ami se déroula presque exactement ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu, à cette exception près qu'il n'y eut pas besoin d'un second jugement pour Blackwood. Ainsi que Holmes l'avait déclaré, le diable attendait son dû, et il était impatient!_

xxx xxx xxx___  
_

Je me mis à parler sans réfléchir. Puisque lui ne raconterait jamais rien à quiconque, il fallait que je mette moi-même des mots sur la souffrance de mon ami, pour pouvoir enfin l'appréhender complètement, et avoir peut-être une petite chance de pouvoir l'aider à la soulager un peu. Cela, je l'ai compris plus tard, mais sur le moment, les paroles jaillirent sans que je puisse les retenir.

— Tout le monde croit que j'ai rencontré Holmes en 1881, ainsi que je l'ai relaté dans mes récits. S'il est vrai que je le retrouvai cette année-là par l'intermédiaire d'une relation commune _(1)_, j'avais en réalité fait sa connaissance bien des années auparavant. C'était au début de décembre 1870. J'avais changé d'école en cours d'année et il fut la première personne que je rencontrai dans mon nouvel environnement. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître aujourd'hui, il était alors ouvert et chaleureux, et nous sympathisâmes immédiatement. Nos relations allaient prendre fin brutalement trois semaines plus tard, lorsqu'il fut injustement renvoyé à la suite des perfides manigances d'un condisciple jaloux, mais pendant ces trois semaines, il se produisit une série d'événements incroyables, qui allaient définitivement sceller son destin, et dans un certain sens également celui de plusieurs autres personnes, dont le mien.  
Il peut sembler difficile d'imaginer un Holmes de 16 ans, avec déjà toutes ses incroyables facultés, mais gai, bon compagnon, heureux de vivre… et follement amoureux de la nièce de son mentor, un professeur à la retraite, qui logeait dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle s'appelait Elisabeth, elle était blonde, très jolie et également très éprise. Je devins leur ami à tous les deux, et nous affrontâmes ensemble ce qui devait être notre première affaire, elle se termina hélas tragiquement par la mort d'Elisabeth, assassinée par l'un des pires criminels que j'ai connus à ce jour. Holmes mit fin à ses agissements, mais nous ne pûmes empêcher l'issue fatale. Les larmes qu'il versa ce soir-là emportèrent définitivement avec elles sa jeunesse et son goût de vivre, je vis littéralement sous mes yeux l'adolescent insouciant et amoureux se transformer en un homme solitaire et renfermé. Il partit peu après chez son frère Mycroft, et je n'en entendis plus jamais parler pendant les onze années qui suivirent.  
J'entrepris mes études de médecine l'année suivante. J'avoue qu'au départ, ma vocation avait été, comme cela est souvent le cas, influencée par la tradition familiale, mais j'avais été tellement désemparé par l'agonie d'Elisabeth, pour laquelle je n'avais rien pu faire pendant qu'Holmes luttait dans un combat désespéré et sans merci contre son assassin, que je m'étais juré de tout faire pour que ce sentiment d'impuissance ne se renouvelle jamais.  
Lorsque je fus contacté par Conan Doyle, du Strand, pour relater les enquêtes de mon ami, celui-ci me fit promettre de ne jamais révéler à quiconque cette partie de son passé, et j'ai tenu ma parole… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Il avait juré à Elisabeth mourante de ne jamais aimer une autre femme, et il n'a jamais failli à sa promesse, ne nouant jamais plus avec la gent féminine, que de rares et épisodiques aventures d'un soir. La seule qui aurait pu changer quelque chose à cela, tu l'as rencontrée aujourd'hui. Mais Holmes ne se pardonne pas son attirance pour elle, il a le sentiment de trahir son serment.  
Depuis quelques mois, j'avais presque réussi à le détourner de l'influence de la cocaïne, mais j'ai bien peur que le retour d'Irène Adler ne réduise tous mes efforts à néant. Qui sait ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'elle ne revienne même pas récupérer ses bagages. J'avais pourtant espéré un moment, ces derniers jours, le voir retrouver, grâce à elle, un peu de goût à l'existence, mais je crains que cet espoir ne soit une fois de plus qu'une chimère.  
Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant, de la nature des liens anciens et profonds qui nous unissent. Je suis le seul témoin qui reste de ce passé et je crois qu'il a peur de perdre ce lien ténu, le seul qui l'unisse encore de façon tangible à Elisabeth. C'est ce qui explique en partie cette jalousie et cette agressivité à ton égard, mais je pense également que malgré ses dénégations, il a peur de retrouver cette solitude sans fond d'où nos retrouvailles et notre amitié l'avaient tiré.

xxx

_(1)-Voir "Une étude en rouge"_

**TBC

* * *

**

**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers :  
***L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
*Lord Blakwood appartient au film « Sherlock Holmes » de Guy Ritchie  
*Elisabeth appartient au film « Young Sherlock Holmes » ( »le secret de la pyramide ») de Steven Spielberg  
**N/A :** Il est évident que pour ce chapitre, même si j'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour que ce ne soit pas trop obscur, il vaut mieux avoir vu les films

* * *

**L'ombre du passé - Chapitre 1  
**

(Récit du Dr Watson)

**- Deuxième partie –**

**X**

**…**

Ce soir-là, je rentrai tard à Baker Street. Après avoir ramené Mary chez elle, j'avais dîné à mon club, m'y attardant le plus possible, avant de trouver le courage de rentrer affronter le désarroi de Holmes. Après une enquête éprouvante, et Dieu sait si celle-là l'avait été, il sombrait généralement dans un état dépressif qui pouvait durer de quelques jours à plusieurs semaines, et ne reprenait littéralement vie que lorsqu'une nouvelle affaire se présentait. Il était toujours dans sa chambre, et Madame Hudson m'apprit qu'il n'avait pas touché au repas qu'elle lui avait monté.

— C'est la réaction, il ira mieux demain, vous le connaissez, ne vous en faites pas, bonne nuit Mrs Hudson!

J'essayais de m'en persuader moi-même, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait bien plus que la fin d'une enquête. Dans quelques jours, je serai parti, et j'appréhendais fort cette échéance.  
Les deux jours suivants, je ne le vis pratiquement pas. Il partait très tôt le matin, ne rentrait que tard le soir, et c'est tout juste s'il m'adressait trois mots avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Je fus d'autant plus étonné, le troisième jour, de voir qu'il avait attendu que je me lève, avant de sortir. Il avait l'air tout à fait détendu et content de lui, et me lança comme s'il continuait une conversation déjà entamée :

— Au fait Watson, j'ai réservé une table au Royal pour ce soir. Emmenez Mary, je crois que je lui dois des excuses. Il est temps de faire la paix.  
N'oubliez pas, huit heures… mettez une veste!

Ajouta t-il d'un ton taquin.  
Il était dehors avant que j'ai pu me remettre de mon étonnement.  
C'est un Holmes brillant, et charmant comme il sait si bien l'être lorsqu'il veut bien s'en donner la peine, que nous retrouvâmes ce soir-là. Menu raffiné et vins français, cette soirée étincelante, destinée en en faire oublier une autre qui n'était pas à son honneur, trouva son apothéose après le dessert, lorsque Holmes tira de sa poche un petit paquet qu'il tendit à Mary.

— Par ma faute, Watson a perdu une chose à laquelle il tenait beaucoup, je voudrais que vous acceptiez ceci en gage de paix, et comme un témoignage de l'amitié que je vous porte à tous les deux. Dieu sait, vous avez eu l'occasion de le remarquer, que je ne tiens pas à hâter votre mariage, mais je sais parfois aussi m'avouer vaincu, et reconnaître mes torts. C'est là une de mes très rares qualités. Je vous souhaite sincèrement tout le bonheur auquel vous avez droit.

Le souffle coupé, Mary contemplait le diamant du maharadjah, remonté en bague, qui brillait de tous ses feux sur un lit de velours bleu nuit.  
Je levai les yeux du fabuleux bijou, et fixai mon ami d'un air ahuri. Il nous regardait en souriant.

— Holmes! Nous ne pouvons…

— Oh Watson, pour l'amour du ciel, cessez de faire votre mijaurée! Imaginez… Je ne sais pas, moi… que c'est un bijou de famille que votre père offre à votre fiancée. Point!

— Mon… p…

— Où votre frère, comme vous voudrez… Flora n'avait pas tort sur tous les points, après tout.

Mary, partagée entre le rire et les larmes d'émotion, mit fin à la controverse en posant sa main sur celle de Holmes sur la table.

— J'accepte, à la condition que vous vouliez bien accepter mon amitié en retour. Et puisque John et vous êtes comme deux frères, mon bonheur ne sera complet que si vous voulez bien de moi comme belle-sœur par le cœur.

— Hummm! Souhaitez de n'avoir jamais à regretter ce que vous venez de dire… Et si nous commandions une autre bouteille de champagne, pour célébrer le, heuuu… l'agrandissement de la famille?

xxx

Plus tard dans la nuit, comme nous nous retrouvions assis de part et d'autre de la cheminée, un cigare à la main, ainsi qu'il en avait été si souvent par le passé, je décidai de crever l'abcès. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me jetai à l'eau :

— Holmes, je voudrais vous…

— Seigneur, Watson, je croyais que l'affaire était entendue?

— Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je sais ce qu'il vous en a coûté, ce soir, et je ne parle pas de la valeur de la bague. Mais j'aimerais vous demander une autre faveur, en souvenir de… d'Elisabeth… Non! Je vous en prie, ne m'interrompez pas. Elle… elle n'aurait pas voulu vous voir vous détruire ainsi à petit feu, elle n'aurait pas voulu vous voir vous enfoncer dans cette non-vie, vous devez vous autoriser à vivre, mon ami. Vous devez laisser s'endormir les fantômes du passé, maintenant. Cela n'enlèvera jamais rien à…

— Arrêtez! …Arrêtez ça Watson! Vous… vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça! Vous n'avez pas le droit de…

Il s'était levé brusquement, jetant son cigare dans la cheminée. Je me levai à mon tour, le pris par les épaules et le secouai rudement.

— Regardez-moi, Holmes! J'étais son ami, j'étais auprès d'elle ce soir-là, elle… m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous, et si, j'ai le droit de parler en son nom! Je vais partir bientôt, je sais que vous en souffrez, et j'en souffre également, mais vous devez me promettre, me jurer… en souvenir d'elle, que vous ne vous laisserez plus aller à succomber à ces poisons qui vous détruisent inexorablement.

Il s'était mis à arpenter la pièce, en se tordant les mains nerveusement, en proie à une terrible lutte intérieure. Au bout d'un long moment, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix rauque et étouffée par le chagrin qu'il laissait enfin s'exprimer, après toutes ces années.

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela mon ami? Pensiez-vous que la douleur de votre départ ne serait pas assez forte, pour aller rouvrir ainsi d'aussi profondes blessures? Dans quelques jours, j'aurai perdu la deuxième des deux seules personnes que j'ai jamais aimées dans cette vie, et vous voulez m'enlever aussi le seul réconfort qui me reste? Depuis cette nuit affreuse, je suis un mort-vivant, vous n'imaginez pas combien de fois j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir succombé moi aussi, ce soir-là sous les glaces de la Tamise, en même temps que ce misérable Rathe… Vous m'en demandez trop, Watson. Vous êtes déloyal en évoquant…

Sa voix se brisa en un appel désespéré, et je me retrouvai brusquement projeté dix-huit ans en arrière, sur un quai désert et glacé, en cette nuit fatale de décembre 1870.

— Elisabeth!

Je n'osai briser le silence qui suivit, tant la présence invisible de la jeune fille était palpable dans la pièce. Après un très long moment, il reprit :

— Je vous promets, Watson, je vous jure de… d'essayer. N'exigez pas de moi plus que ce que je ne suis certain de pouvoir vous accorder.

— Cela me suffit mon ami, je sais que je peux compter sur votre loyauté.

xxx

Quelques jours plus tard, j'achevai mon déménagement. Holmes, semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur, et il nous fit une brillante démonstration de la manière dont Blackwood avait survécu à son exécution, et réussi à se faire passer pour mort. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs, avec son goût du théâtral, d'avoir parfaitement orchestré sa mise en scène, pour nous causer la frayeur de notre vie, ce en quoi, bien que je ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde, il réussit assez bien. L'inquiétude qui me taraudait fut un peu atténuée par l'arrivée du constable Clark, venant nous informer des nouvelles ramifications de l'enquête que nous pensions terminée. Si j'avais su où elle allait nous mener, j'aurais été moins optimiste, mais à ce moment-là, voir l'étincelle de la fièvre du chasseur s'allumer au fond des yeux de mon ami apaisa un peu mes craintes et mes remords latents, et bien que j'ai ressenti un petit pincement en l'entendant adresser à un autre les mots par lesquels que je l'avais si souvent entendu commencer nos enquêtes, c'est le cœur un peu moins lourd que je quittai, pour toujours croyais-je, notre logement de Baker Street.

**TBC

* * *

**_**Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers :  
***L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
*Lord Blakwood appartient au film « Sherlock Holmes » de Guy Ritchie  
*Elisabeth et le Pr Rathe appartienent au film « Young Sherlock Holmes » ( »le secret de la pyramide ») de Steven Spielberg  
**N/A :** Il est évident que, même si j'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour que ce ne soit pas trop obscur, il vaut mieux avoir vu les films

youtube .com/watch?v=n_SzltSoFDA (supprimer l'espace avant le point)

* * *

**L'ombre du passé - Chapitre 2**

(Récit de Sherlock Holmes)

**X**

Je n'avais pas revu Mary depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés à l'hôpital. En dehors de tout témoin, je peux bien avouer que j'étais assez terrifié à l'idée de me retrouver en face d'elle. Sa dignité, son indulgence à mon égard alors qu'elle avait tous les droits à exposer ses griefs, avaient fini par avoir raison de ma défiance, mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à faire amende honorable. Je dois reconnaître que je me suis montré particulièrement grossier, ce soir-là, allant m'enfermer dans ma chambre sans leur adresser la parole, après avoir délibérément provoqué Watson en mettant autant d'ostentation que possible à emporter seringue et cocaïne, même si je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'en user. J'avais laissé Irène menottée sur le pont, les clés glissées dans son corsage, et ne doutais pas un instant qu'elle se serait libérée bien avant l'arrivée de la police. Je me demande encore si elle était sincère, mais comment encore lui faire confiance ? Et puis…

Je les ai enfin entendus partir mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me détendre, j'avais voulu narguer Watson, mais maintenant, le coffret de maroquin bleu et le flacon posés sur mon chevet m'attiraient irrésistiblement. Qui aurait pu imaginer le conflit qui agitait mon âme ce soir-là ? Watson lui-même avait-il perçu les similitudes ? C'était tellement vieux, tout ça ! Dix-huit ans, et il n'avait pas les mêmes raisons que moi pour s'en souvenir aussi bien… La secte, le meurtre rituel, passe encore, mais le dénouement, comme un plongeon dans le passé… Elisabeth recevant la balle qui m'était destinée par Rathe, Irène poussée dans le vide par Blackwood… Ce sentiment d'impuissance et de désespoir sans fond, avec à défaut de consolation la maigre satisfaction d'avoir pu au moins les venger. Et ces deux duels, avec la Tamise pour seul témoin. Mon soulagement en retrouvant Irène vivante n'a eu pour égal que ma culpabilité de n'avoir pas pu sauver Elisabeth. Je ne pourrai jamais rester avec elle, mais elle m'attire tout aussi irrémédiablement que le contenu de ce maudit flacon…  
Je n'ai même pas répondu à Mrs Hudson qui m'apportait mon dîner. Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Je jure que j'ai essayé de résister, mais même Sherlock Holmes a ses limites, et la seringue est finalement sortie de son étui, dispensatrice d'oubli, fugace et misérable réconfort payé au prix le plus cher.

Je n'étais pas fier de moi, et je me suis arrangé pour croiser Watson le moins possible pendant les deux jours qui ont suivi. La surprise que je m'apprêtais à leur faire serait-elle bien accueillie ? Sa valeur était bien plus symbolique que matérielle, j'espérais que ce serait bien ainsi qu'elle serait perçue. Le masque d'assurance sous lequel je me cachais a été bien prêt de craquer lorsqu'ils sont arrivés au « Royal », mais Mary s'est décidément révélée digne de ce que j'avais perçu à l'hôpital, et le souvenir de la première soirée s'est vite estompé. C'est dur de sourire et de paraître insouciant, lorsqu'on a le cœur brisé, mais plus la soirée se prolongeait et moins je pouvais trouver de raisons de lui en vouloir… S'il lui avait été donné de pouvoir vieillir, Elisabeth aurait sûrement ressemblé à Mary, Watson est un heureux homme !

xxx

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Watson puisse me faire ça ! Aurais-je pu imaginer que mon ami, mon seul ami soit capable d'une telle duplicité ? Se servir d'Elisabeth pour m'arracher une promesse qui m'enlèvera mon seul espoir de réconfort ! J'aurais pu le frapper si je n'avais été aussi anéanti par ce coup bas, mais en y repensant, je n'arrive même plus à vraiment lui en tenir rigueur. Je sais qu'il se sent coupable de partir, qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Cher vieux camarade, si plein de bonne volonté, presque honteux de son bonheur. Il est peut-être la seule personne au monde à savoir que mon prétendu amour de la solitude n'est qu'une façade que j'oppose au monde depuis dix-huit ans.  
Je suis fatigué, tout se brouille dans ma tête, le passé et le présent se confondent et je n'ai plus envie de lutter. Dans quelques jours, Watson sera parti, il me faut occuper mon esprit, il me faut du travail. Heureusement, il me reste un dernier problème à résoudre… comment Blackwood a-t-il pu survivre à sa pendaison ? D'abord, éliminer l'impossible : on ne peut pas réchapper a une vraie pendaison… donc, la logique veut que le bourreau ait été complice, ensuite… … …

**TBC

* * *

**

_**Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers :  
***L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
*Lord Blakwood appartient au film « Sherlock Holmes » de Guy Ritchie  
*Elisabeth et le Pr Rathe appartienent au film « Young Sherlock Holmes » ( »le secret de la pyramide ») de Steven Spielberg

youtube .com/watch?v=n_SzltSoFDA (supprimer l'espace avant le point)

* * *

**Délirium**

(Sherlock Holmes – La nuit suivant le départ de Watson)

**XXX**

Watson, oh Watson, qu'avez-vous fait? Pourquoi avez-vous réveillé le passé? Pourquoi avez-vous ranimé les braises de ce feu mortel qui consume à jamais mon âme et mon cœur?

Elisabeth…

Evidemment, vous me connaissez mieux que moi-même, et vous saviez que je ne pourrais pas vous refuser ce que vous me demanderiez en son nom!

Elisabeth…

Comment avez-vous pu exiger cela de moi, vous que je croyais mon ami, vous que j'aime plus que mon propre frère… Alors que vous saviez que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait apaiser mes tourments pendant quelques heures.

Elisabeth…

Ce soir, je te sens tellement présente, si près de moi, que je pourrais te toucher rien qu'en fermant les yeux.

M'autoriser à vivre!

Mais ma vie c'était elle, Watson! Mon seul but, c'était d'être pour toujours à ses côtés. Que savez-vous du vide insondable de mon existence?

M'autoriser à vivre!

A aimer de nouveau, peut-être? Je vous vois venir, mon ami, avec vos gros sabots…

Irène…

Non, je ne veux pas!

Irène…

Où est-ce que tout a dérapé? Ce ne devait rien être d'autre qu'une aventure d'une nuit, comme les autres… A quel moment ai-je perdu le contrôle? Mais elle m'a sauvé, elle est partie!

Irène…

Pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu revenue dans ma vie? C'est vrai, tu vas me manquer… mais j'ai réussi l'épreuve, je n'ai pas succombé! Je t'en supplie, si tu m'aimes, ne reviens jamais!

Elisabeth… Sauve-moi!

Rathe m'a pris ta vie, Watson m'a pris mon réconfort, avant de m'abandonner et Irène m'a pris ce qui restait de mon cœur… Et maintenant, je suis perdu au milieu des ténèbres glacées qui envahissent mon âme. Quel est le but de tout cela? Qui me rendra justice, à moi qui passe mon existence à essayer de réparer l'injustice? Je tombe, Elisabeth! Prends ma main, guide-moi!

Fatigué… Alcool… Cocaïne… Quel est le pire pour vivre ? Quel est le meilleur pour mourir ?

M'autoriser à vivre… Je sombre, Watson, je sombre… L'abîme… Le vertige… M'autoriser…

**TBC

* * *

**

**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers :  
***L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
*Lord Blakwood appartient au film « Sherlock Holmes » de Guy Ritchie  
*Elisabeth appartient au film « Young Sherlock Holmes » ( »le secret de la pyramide ») de Steven Spielberg

* * *

**L'ombre du passé -4-**

Notes de Sherlock Holmes

**ooo**

02 janvier 1889

Enfin passée, cette maudite période. Je hais les fêtes de fin d'année. Depuis dix huit ans, depuis cette nuit de décembre 1870 qui a vu la fin de mon adolescence et de tous mes espoirs sur les quais gelés de la Tamise, elles marquent toujours le plus triste des anniversaires de mon existence.

Un mois déjà! J'ai plongé dans cette enquête comme on saute d'un pont. Je me noie dans le travail pour oublier le vide de ma vie.  
Un mois depuis que Watson et Mary sont mariés. Un mois sans une seule nouvelle, un mot, le moindre petit billet... L'égoïsme serait-il un effet secondaire du bonheur? Un mois aussi que je m'efforce difficilement de tenir la promesse qu'il m'a arrachée par traitrise, et s'il m'est occasionnellement, je l'avoue, arrivé de me laisser glisser pour quelques heures dans l'oubli apporté par d'autres substances sensées être moins nocives que celles dont j'use habituellement, j'y ai réussi, avec l'aide du travail et du tendre fantôme qui ne cesse de me hanter parfois jusqu'à l'obsession.

Mais je ne veux pas y penser. Je n'ai pas pris la plume pour relater mes états d'âme, mais j'ai souvent eu l'occasion de remarquer que de coucher les choses par écrit permet parfois d'avoir une vision plus nette de la situation, et puisque Watson n'est plus là pour aiguiser mon cerveau par ses remarques terre à terre...

Moriarty. James. Professeur de mathématiques. Esprit brillant, un génie dans son domaine. Age... incertain, je dirais entre quarante et cinquante ans. Seule trace de famille connue, un soi-disant frère, militaire, dont je doute fort de l'existence réelle. De fait, j'ai pu remonter la trace de Moriarty jusqu'au début de l'année 1871, avant, rien! Il semble être apparu soudainement, comme surgi du néant. De là à supposer un changement d'identité et la constitution d'une famille de convenance...

Je le soupçonne d'être l'instigateur de plusieurs affaires criminelles d'importance majeure, mais sans que rien ne puisse l'y rattacher directement. Il reste donc intouchable, surveillant son organisation tapi telle une araignée au centre de sa toile. Cet homme est réellement très fort et si je ne le pensais pas aussi maléfique, j'en viendrais presque à l'admirer.  
Irène avait raison : au moins pour une fois, je me trouve confronté à un esprit qui n'a rien à envier au mien. Reste à savoir qui sera en fin de compte le plus retors des deux.

Irène... Je n'aurais pas du me remémorer cette scène, j'ai toujours su que les émotions sont mes pires ennemies!

**...**

21 Janvier

Aujourd'hui, J'ai pu l'observer plus longuement. Cet homme me glace. Jamais criminel ne m'a inspiré plus de dégout et de malaise, il y a quelque chose en lui qui me révulse.  
Sous son vernis de respectabilité, se cache un des plus grands esprits maléfiques que la terre ait jamais portés. Tout son être suinte la perversité la plus malsaine. Il a le regard froid d'un reptile, alligator guettant patiemment entre deux eaux que sa proie passe à sa portée... Et j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que sa proie principale, ce pourrait bien être moi, tout le reste n'étant pour lui qu'activités annexes.  
Je l'ai débusqué, il l'a compris et désormais une lutte sans merci s'est engagée dans l'ombre entre nous. Je sais déjà qu'il ne reculera devant rien pour m'atteindre, quitte à sacrifier des vies innocentes, et que tout cela ne pourra se terminer que par l'anéantissement d'au moins l'un de nous deux... Tout compte fait, je suis presque heureux de l'égoïsme de Watson, plus il restera en-dehors de tout ça, et moins il courra le risque de devenir une victime collatérale de ce conflit. Si ainsi que je le crois, Moriarty veut ma perte, il s'en prendra d'abord à ceux qui me sont le plus proches et chers.

Lestrade se moque ouvertement de moi et de mes soupçons sans preuves. Il est pourtant particulièrement bien placé pour savoir que je n'avance jamais rien dont je ne sois absolument certain... Ne doit-il pas son poste d'inspecteur à certaine enquête, vieille de dix-huit ans, dont je lui ai bien volontiers laissé le bénéfice à l'époque?  
Le démantèlement de la secte maléfique dirigée par Rathe et sa sœur avait non seulement mis fin à toute une série de meurtres rituels atroces perpétrés sur des jeunes filles, mais aussi permis d'expliquer la mort étrange de plusieurs autres personnes dont mon mentor, l'oncle de ma chère Elisabeth.

Après le dénouement tragique de cette affaire, j'étais anéanti et avais quitté Londres pour me réfugier chez mon frère, à la campagne, avec la ferme intention de ne pas en revenir de si tôt. Je croyais avoir enseveli à jamais ma vocation de détective dans la tombe fraichement creusée d'Elisabeth, et je ne pensais même pas revoir Watson un jour. Mais la vie est ainsi faite qu'elle décide souvent pour vous. Sous prétexte de joutes d'esprit de déduction, Mycroft, pour me changer les idées (et dans l'espoir plus ou moins avoué de m'engager un jour dans ses services), me faisait participer aux affaires les moins secrètes dont il s'occupait, et peu à peu, la soif d'apprendre et celle de résoudre des énigmes de plus en plus complexes a repris le dessus sur mon inertie. L'existence ne retrouvait un peu de saveur que dans le travail qui m'empêchait de penser, et l'inactivité est devenue une ennemie mortelle qui m'a bientôt poussé dans l'enfer de ces paradis artificiels dont Watson a tenté par tous les moyens de m'éloigner.

Je me suis encore laissé aller à des digressions inutiles et improductives, décidément, cette affaire m'entraine de plus en plus dans des pensées que je voudrais pouvoir oublier... Mais pourquoi? J'ai le sentiment obscur que la réponse à cette question pourrait me donner une arme décisive contre Moriarty.

**...**

15 février

Je fais depuis quelques temps un cauchemar obsédant. Chaque nuit, je revois le regard haineux de Rathe juste avant qu'il ne sombre sous les glaces recouvrant le fleuve, et sa main tendue émergeant encore un moment avant que les eaux glacées ne l'engloutissent définitivement.  
Décidément, ce carnet tourne de plus en plus au journal intime, je m'éloigne du sujet de mon enquête, et pourtant, au moment ou j'écris ces lignes, ce regard continue de me hanter. Je dois me changer les idées, un peu d'exercice me fera le plus grand bien, il y a trop longtemps que je néglige l'escrime. Watson serait le premier à me dire qu'il vaut mieux la piqure d'un fleuret que celle d'une seringue pour calmer mes nerfs.

**...**

16 février

J'ai l'impression de perdre l'esprit.

Depuis hier soir, je me répète que ce ne peut être possible, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Après tout, son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, alors pourquoi ne pas envisager, par je ne sais quel miracle, qu'il aurait peut-être réussi à survivre?

Même à la salle d'armes, ce regard continuait à me poursuivre. _"A quoi pensez-vous, Holmes? Vous êtes déconcentré" _: lorsque j'ai été touché, mon adversaire a prononcé les mots qui m'ont projeté dix-huit ans en arrière, pendant une leçon d'escrime, et m'ont ouvert les yeux.  
J'ai entendu de nouveau la voix de Rathe : _"Restez concentré, Holmes! Vous vous laissez trop facilement emporter par vos émotions!"  
_Son visage et son regard se sont aussitôt matérialisés devant moi. Tout à coup, j'ai su pourquoi il me hantait chaque nuit... Mon esprit avait compris la vérité depuis longtemps et m'envoyait, nuit après nuit, un message que ma raison repoussait obstinément à l'état de veille.  
Maintenant je suis certain que Moriarty et Rathe ne sont qu'une seule et même personne! Pas étonnant que cet homme me glace le sang, à présent que l'évidence s'est imposée à moi, et que j'ai réussi à admettre ce qui me crevait les yeux et que je me refusais à voir, je retrouve aisément les traits de mon ancien professeur sous ceux de mon ennemi juré. La mort d'Elisabeth ne lui a pas suffi, c'est moi qu'il veut depuis tout ce temps... Tout bien considéré, il est moins intelligent que je ne pensais s'il ne s'est pas aperçu qu'il m'a détruit bien plus complètement en prenant sa vie, qu'en prenant la mienne!

Bien entendu, Lestrade me rirait au nez, je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, hormis mon intime conviction et la certitude de l'avoir reconnu, et de toutes façons, cela ne servirait pas à grand chose, peu importe, pour les autres, qui il est réellement. Disons que cette révélation me motive encore d'avantage à vouloir mettre cette vermine hors d'état de nuire. Mais je dois avancer prudemment, il ne se doute pas que je l'ai reconnu, cela me donne une longueur d'avance, et je suis bien décidé à suivre les conseils avisés qu'il me donnait lorsque j'étais son élève. Cette fois aucune émotion ne me fera baisser ma garde.  
Mais pour commencer, aussi ingrats soient-il, je dois protéger Watson et Mary, et apparaître comme brouillé avec eux tant que je n'aurai pas réussi à mettre Moriarty hors d'état de nuire.

**TBC**

* * *

**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers :  
***L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
*Elisabeth appartient au film « Young Sherlock Holmes » ( »le secret de la pyramide ») de Steven Spielberg

**Spoiler :** Sherlock Holmes 2 « a game of shadows »

* * *

**L'ombre du passé -5-**

Récit du Docteur Watson

**ooo**

Maintenant que tout est fini et que je suis de retour à Londres, auprès de ma chère Mary, j'ai du mal à réaliser que tous les évènements que nous venons de vivre aient pu se produire en aussi peu de temps, que mon destin, notre destin à tous ait pu être à jamais aussi irrémédiablement bouleversé en l'espace d'à peine quelques jours. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer, lorsque j'ai rencontré Holmes pour la première fois, que la funeste aventure que nous avions vécue alors que nous n'étions encore presque que des enfants, trouveraient son épilogue vingt et un ans plus tard d'une manière aussi brutale et tragique ?

Il y a une semaine que nous sommes rentrés de Suisse, Mycroft et moi après plus de quinze jours de recherches intensives et infructueuses pour retrouver le corps de son frère. Trois semaines depuis que Sherlock a enfin eu raison du pire criminel qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de pourchasser. Trois semaines depuis que j'ai croisé pour la dernière fois le regard de mon ami. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier son expression pendant cette fraction de seconde où ses yeux se sont rivés aux miens pour un ultime et déchirant adieu. L'amitié, la douleur, l'acceptation, la détermination, mais aussi l'immense lassitude. Il avait du renoncer à tellement de choses, cet adieu n'était que le dernier d'une liste beaucoup trop longue pour un homme de son âge. Depuis le début, il savait qu'il serait, sans aucun doute possible, amené à cette extrémité, et il s'y était préparé. De son point de vue, je suppose que c'était un aboutissement logique, Moriarty connaissait mieux que quiconque le Holmes qui se dissimulait derrière les apparences, il lui avait par deux fois pris tout ce qui comptait le plus dans sa vie en dehors de son travail, il avait aussi tenté de nous tuer, Mary et moi, juste pour le plaisir sadique de le faire souffrir et de lui démontrer sa supériorité.

Ce soir-là, à Reichenbach, sur l'échiquier de leur destinée, le jeu touchait à sa fin, et nous savions tous que cette dernière partie serait décisive, cette fois, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui laisser une seule chance de s'en sortir, combien de fois l'avais-je entendu dire qu'il faut parfois accepter de sacrifier une pièce maitresse afin de gagner la partie, sauf qu'ici, la pièce qu'il avait choisie de sacrifier, c'était lui-même...

Tout s'est passé tellement vite que n'ai rien pu tenter pour intervenir, et serais-je arrivé plus tôt, il aurait certainement fait tout son possible pour m'en empêcher, la croisade de Holmes contre Moriarty était plus importante à ses yeux que tout au monde, plus importante que sa vie même, et pas uniquement en raison des enjeux internationaux qui étaient en cause. Je n'en ai vraiment saisi toutes les implications qu'après le dénouement final.  
Le peu qu'il a pu me révéler, parfois de son propre chef, souvent inconsciemment, et le peu que j'ai pu comprendre par moi-même, le tout confirmé par quelques notes froissées retrouvées chez lui, ont fini par ouvrir mes yeux sur une vérité tellement inconcevable que même si je me hasardais à vouloir la raconter, personne ne me croirait. Le Professeur Rathe de sinistre mémoire, avait survécu aux glaces de la Tamise, et il était devenu le Professeur Moriarty ! Il ne lui avait pas suffit d'avoir brisé la vie de Holmes une première fois, pendant plus de vingt ans il avait muri sa revanche et quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait impitoyablement abattu sa main une seconde fois sur celui qu'il poursuivait d'une haine implacable. Sherlock avait réussi à déjouer la troisième tentative, mais son ennemi l'avait finalement entrainé dans une partie aux enjeux bien plus importants que nos petites personnes, à l'issue de laquelle il espérait bien que pas un d'entre nous n'aurait survécu.

J'ai promis à Mycroft Holmes et à travers lui à la Vieille Dame, de ne rien écrire au sujet des évènements auxquels nous avons été mêlés et qui sans son frère, auraient pu jeter l'Europe, et peut-être le monde entier dans un enfer de feu et de sang, mais je ne peux me résigner à accepter le fait que cet affrontement de deux des plus grands cerveaux de notre siècle, passe finalement inaperçu aux yeux du grand public. Mon ami est sorti vainqueur de la lutte mortelle qui l'opposait au plus maléfique des criminels qu'il ait jamais rencontré, mais à quel prix ? Je dois faire connaitre à tous le sacrifice librement consenti par le meilleur des hommes qu'il m'ait été donné de connaitre, afin de sauver ses contemporains d'un désastre inéluctable. Je mentirai donc, je travestirai les fait, et au fond de moi j'entends résonner la voix moqueuse de mon ami _"les faits, Watson, ne pouvez-vous pas vous contenter d'exposer les faits sans céder à vos penchants romanesques!"_, mais le monde saura que grâce à Sherlock Holmes ils n'a plus rien à craindre de celui qui fut le plus grand criminel de notre époque.

Nous avons vécu bien des choses pendant ces quelques jours, nous avons frôlé la mort de très près à de nombreuses reprises, mais le moment dont je me souviens le plus distinctement, reste ce court instant, sur le bateau, pendant la traversée qui nous conduisait vers la France, cet infime instant où Holmes m'a laissé entrapercevoir une parcelle de sa vulnérabilité, et de la détresse qui l'habitait, cet instant d'intense humanité pendant lequel j'ai vu passer sur lui l'ombre de l'adolescent qu'il avait enseveli vingt et un ans plus tôt dans la tombe d'Elisabeth.

ooo

Depuis que nous avions embarqué sur le ferry qui nous emmenait en France, Holmes n'avait pas desserré les dents. Il restait là, assis sur le pont, les coudes sur les genoux et le regard fixe, sans rien dire, sans un geste, sans même penser à allumer sa pipe, son sac de voyage posé contre ses jambes, comme si, l'excitation de l'action retombée, il était vidé de toute énergie.  
Après notre rencontre improbable dans le train qui nous emmenait, Mary et moi à Brighton et les évènements et révélations qui avaient suivi, malgré le fait que nous avions tous failli y laisser la vie, tout cela me semblait encore irréel. Tout s'était enchaîné à une telle cadence qu'il me semblait avoir vécu ces trois derniers jours comme dans un rêve, ou peut-être devrais-je dire un cauchemar ?

En deux ans, depuis que j'avais quitté Baker Street, j'avais très peu vu Holmes, à chacune de nos rencontres, il s'était montré relativement distant et si je ne l'avais mieux connu, sa froideur aurait pu me chagriner, mais je devinais une raison sous-jacente, j'avais à plusieurs reprises surpris chez lui une expression que je ne lui avait jamais connue, une sorte d'inquiétude anxieuse qu'il cherchait à tout prix à me dissimuler.  
Il avait malgré tout accepté d'être mon témoin pour mon mariage, et à cette occasion, j'avais retrouvé un peu de sa gouaille d'antan lorsqu'il m'avait gentiment moqué au sujet de l'enterrement d'une vie de garçon que j'avais abandonnée depuis maintenant deux ans. Mary et moi avions en effet fait fi de toutes les convenances et vivions ensemble depuis nos fiançailles, après tout, nous n'avions ni l'un ni l'autre aucune famille à « déshonorer » et le mariage n'était pour nous qu'une formalité que nous avions décidé de n'effectuer que lorsque nous serions absolument certains de notre décision. Je dois à la vérité que le comportement de Holmes au début de notre relation n'y était pas tout à fait étranger, et que nous avions préféré voir comment les choses allaient évoluer afin qu'aucun regret ne vienne jamais entacher notre union.

Au cours de ces deux dernières années, l'obsession de mon ami pour le Professeur Moriarty n'avait cessé de croitre. Mathématicien de génie, auteur et conférencier brillant, bénéficiant d'amitiés placées dans les plus hautes sphères, tel était l'homme que Holmes qualifiait de « Napoléon du crime » et n'eut été la confiance totale que j'avais, malgré toutes ses excentricités, dans ses capacités de déduction et d'investigation, j'aurais pu, à l'instar de Madame Hudson, être inquiet pour sa santé mentale. Mais les évènements des deux jours qui venaient de s'écouler avaient fini de me convaincre qu'une fois de plus, Holmes avait su voir au-delà des apparences et qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur le monstre qui s'était maintenant entièrement dévoilé à lui et que nous allions devoir affronter dans une lutte que je devinais sans merci, avant que la vie ne puisse reprendre son cours normal.  
Malgré ses crâneries, je sentais qu'il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas réussi à nous tenir, Mary et moi, à l'écart de cette affaire, mais je devinais aussi qu'il y avait une autre raison à sa morosité, une raison qu'il ne me révèlerait pas

Après un long moment à faire semblant de lire mon journal, je m'étais décidé, au risque de me faire rabrouer, à rompre le silence.

— Pourquoi Paris ?

—Pour les fruits séchés…

A quoi aurais-je pu m'attendre d'autre? Holmes avait toujours été avare d'explications. Il consentit tout de même à quelques éclaircissements laconiques que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, mon regard ayant été attiré par un bout de tissu maculé de sang séché, qui avait été jusque là dissimulé par la bourse de la bohémienne qu'il venait de sortir du sac. Intrigué, je me penchai pour attraper ce qui s'avéra être un mouchoir de femme, dont je reconnus aussitôt le monogramme brodé. Lorsque Sherlock s'était finalement rendu compte de ce que je venais de ramasser, il s'était tu brusquement, le visage figé dans une expression d'amertume et de douleur qui avait scellé mes lèvres sur des mots que j'aurais pu amèrement regretter. Irène Adler était un des rares sujets de taquinerie à son égard qui aient jamais réussi à lui clouer le bec, mais en l'occurrence, j'avais instantanément compris que les plaisanteries sur ce sujet seraient désormais à jamais closes lorsqu'il m'avait fermement ôté le chiffon des mains et s'était levé, me tournant le dos, pour s'approcher du bastingage. La courte et déchirante scène qui suivit me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et malgré l'absence de mots, j'ai réalisé, lorsqu'il s'est retourné vers moi, les yeux un peu trop brillants, toute l'étendue de la tragédie qui liait à son destin, et menaçait tous ceux pour lesquels il éprouvait de l'attachement, et la raison pour laquelle la lutte qui l'opposait à son ennemi était maintenant devenue un combat à mort.

Le silence s'était de nouveau installé, nous allions bientôt arriver en vue des côtes de France, mon cœur saignait pour mon ami, Je m'en voulais d'avoir ramassé ce mouchoir, et d'avoir ainsi ranimé une douleur que je savais sans nom, écho que j'étais seul à pouvoir percevoir, d'une vieille blessure jamais refermée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir violé une partie de son âme, comme la première fois, j'étais le témoin unique et impuissant de cette souffrance inexprimée. Comment Dieu peut-il avoir la cruauté d'imposer cela à un homme aussi bon, aussi épris de justice que lui ?  
Oui, avec son ultime regard, c'est cette image de lui qui surnagera de cette dernière aventure, avec la sensation de froid qui m'a alors envahi, comme un pressentiment du dénouement fatal. A ce moment précis, j'ai su qu'aucune force au monde ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout, dans ce jeu obscur où seule la mort des uns pourrait garantir la survie des autres.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers :  
***L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
*Elisabeth et le Professeur Rathe appartiennent au film « Young Sherlock Holmes » ( »le secret de la pyramide ») de Steven Spielberg

**Spoiler :** Sherlock Holmes 2 « a game of shadows »

* * *

**L'ombre du passé -6-**

Reichenbach

(Sherlock Holmes)

**ooo**

Combien de temps ?

Le temps peut-il donc s'arrêter ?

Elisabeth…

J'arrive ! Pardonne moi, je suis tellement en retard, mais je viens te rejoindre, enfin !  
Le temps s'est inversé et je vais finir englouti par des eaux glacées, ce n'est que justice, j'aurais du avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout cette nuit-là, de ne pas écouter...

Watson…

Non, je ne veux pas me souvenir de votre regard ! Égoïste ? Et alors, n'ai-je pas le droit, pour une fois, de penser un peu à moi, de me reposer enfin ? N'avez-vous pas compris, sur le bateau ? Je n'ai plus rien qui puisse me retenir ici, je me suis même débarrassé du seul objet qui me rappelait encore…

Irène…

Pourquoi toi? Tu n'étais coupable que de mon… de ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Il t'a tuée pour m'atteindre, comme il a aussi essayé de le faire avec Mary et…

Watson…

Cessez de me regarder comme ça, même les yeux fermés, je peux encore sentir votre regard.  
Je n'ai plus envie de vivre, mon ami, ne pouvez-vous accepter cela ? Au fond de mon cœur, je suis déjà mort deux fois, n'essayez pas de m'obliger, cette fois encore, à continuer plus longtemps cette vie de zombie.  
Non, je ne l'ai pas laissé gagner, je n'avais tout simplement pas le choix ! Et puis cessez de polémiquer, il vous reste Mary, vous pourrez vivre en paix, désormais. Vous m'avez déjà eu une fois, avec vos boniments, il y a vingt et un ans à Londres, je ne me laisserai pas avoir une seconde fois, je les ai vengées, ma tâche est terminée, pourquoi devrais-je survivre à…

Moriarty…

J'ai réussi, j'ai contrôlé mes émotions, utilisé la raison pure, avouez que je vous ai surpris, Rathe, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce dénouement, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez déchiré mon cœur en lambeaux, vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer sur terre, vous avez torturé mon corps et mon âme, mais j'ai sauvé mes amis, et j'ai sauvé la paix. J'ai réussi, vous avez perdu et je vous emmène avec moi. Cette fois il n'y aura pas de retour possible, je vous avais prévenu que j'étais déterminé à gagner cette partie, quel qu'en soit le prix…

... Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'en cet instant je vous imagine toujours en train de jubiler ? Moi mort, vous triomphez encore, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'était là votre but ultime, tout le reste n'étant que mise en bouche et accompagnements! Allez au diable, vous et vos manigances, je suis encore vivant!

Combien de temps ?

Quelle hauteur ?

La surface devrait être proche, maintenant. Lâcher Moriarty, anticiper le contact avec la position la plus favorable à une pénétration sans dommages, puis…

**FIN ?**

_(Dans l'attente de l'opus 3)**  
**_

* * *

_**Un très grand merci aux « reviewers ». Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est !**_


End file.
